


nobody but you ('body but me, 'body but us, bodies together)

by itsnotgillian



Series: young, wild, and free. [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, China Line - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, bc i can, for aesthetic purposes, handjobs, not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got together through a borrowed psychology book and obscure tarot readings. Go figure.</p><p>(Junhao college au that I don't even know how to describe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody but you ('body but me, 'body but us, bodies together)

**Author's Note:**

> * i just wanted to squeeze in a little something before hell month starts so that's probably how this came about  
> 
> * this was inspired by a post i saw on facebook and yeah i didn't have the strength for the ~full blown sex~ so i apologize if this crushed your hopes and dreams  
> 
> * i also apologize for any glaring mistakes in this it's just really late and i am but a stressed senior ;;
>   
> 

Minghao would always make sure to check his e-mails every night.

He learned the hard way in his freshman year about the pains of not reading through his inbox, internally cringing every time he recounts the several hours he could’ve spent sleeping, if only he had seen the e-mails his professors had sent him, declaring that the lecture for that day was cancelled.

So, at present, Minghao lies on his bed, phone in hand while a bag of overpriced sea-salt chips he stole from Seungkwan lies open beside him. He reaches into the bag and makes a disappointed noise when he feels tiny crumbs under his fingers.

“If this stuff wasn’t so expensive, I would’ve bought five bags of my own,” Minghao complains as he crumples up the foil in his fist, throwing it in the direction of the trash can that stood all the way across the room. It misses and Minghao just sighs before he turns his attention back to his phone. _I’ll let Seungkwan pick that up_. He glances at the digital clock on his desk. 9:45 PM. _If he’s still awake enough after his evening classes._  

Minghao’s about to conclude his e-mail reading for the night when he notices a message marked with the blue unread button at the very top of his inbox. He doesn’t recognize the sender’s e-mail address as one of his professors’, so he taps on it, curiosity growing inside him. His eyes scan over the words as he reads:

 

 **From:** wenjunhui10@gmail.com

 **To:** 97_xuminghao@yahoo.com

 **Subject:** Psychology book

 

_Hey! I’m Wen Junhui but you can call me Jun. I know this might come off a little creepy but I wrote down your e-mail and number after finding out from the librarian that you had one of the three copies of this certain textbook I need for my psych class. All three of copies have been borrowed and I’ve checked with the other two people and believe me when I say that you are literally my last hope. I don’t know what else to say other than I really need that book within this week and I don’t want to spend a ton of money on something I’m only ever gonna use once in my entire college life (I’m hoping you’d understand the struggles of being a broke uni student). Please get back to me as soon as you receive this! Thanks!_

 

_-Jun_

 

Minghao looks down at his phone in mild surprise. _Well, this is certainly something you don’t see everyday._ He spends a few minutes staring down at his phone, reading the e-mail over and over again, and contemplating whether this person was for real or not. He eyes the textbook in question sitting atop his desk, partly covered from all his previously graded papers and handouts. Minghao considers it for a moment, but he’s quick to conclude that he doesn’t need it anymore. He also thinks, quite regrettably, that he should’ve returned it earlier.

Minghao rolls off his bed and shuffles over to his desk. He picks up the hardbound book before reaching for his bag that hung from the back of the old office chair that came with his desk. He stuffs the textbook in, making a mental note to drop by the library before his first class tomorrow. Just then, the door slams open and Minghao almost drops his bag right onto his foot. He turns around to see Seungkwan stepping into the room, looking as if he could murder anyone who dares to talk to him.

“Could you at least _try_ to be more quiet? You’re ruining the peacefulness of the whole building,” Minghao comments, throwing his bag onto the floor right next to his bed.

“Could you at least _try_ to buy your own food?” Seungkwan gives him a look of distaste as he picks the crumpled up wrapper of the chips that Minghao not-so-discreetly took from him.

Instead of replying, Minghao flops down onto his bed and stretches. “Bad day?”

Seungkwan drops his books onto his own desk and huffs dramatically. “You don’t even know half of it. 

Minghao just hums in acknowledgment, now distracted with writing up his reply to Jun. He takes his time in constructing the words in his head, typing something in before erasing it all completely. Minghao reprimands himself because _it’s_ _just_ _a_ _goddamn_ _e-mail_ and he shouldn’t spend this much time writing it when he could be sleeping instead. After a few more tries, Minghao settles with the following:

 

 **To:** wenjunhui10@gmail.com

 **From:** 97_xuminghao@yahoo.com

 **Subject:** Re: Psychology book

 

_Hey! So, this is kind of embarrassing but I actually forgot I even had the book with me. Don’t worry, though, I’ll return it first thing tomorrow, before my first class. Oh, and yes, I do understand the struggle of being a broke uni student._

_-Minghao_

 

Minghao does a quick re-read before tapping the ‘send’ button. He decides that it’s best to keep the e-mail short and formal, taking into consideration the fact that this person was a total stranger to him and for all Minghao knows, this Jun guy might be some sort of druggie that gets high at the back of his philosophy class. After making sure that he didn’t miss any more e-mails, Minghao pulls the covers up to his chin and yawns, eyes focusing on his roommate. Seungkwan looks back at him with an eyebrow raised and a hand placed on his hip. 

“Don’t you have stuff to do? Like, papers to write? A test to study for?” The younger of the two grouses as he boots up his laptop, the light from the startup screen almost blinding in the dim lighting of their dorm room.

Minghao shakes his head, expression flippant and teasing. “I’m a responsible student who actually gets shit done.”

This earns a frown from Seungkwan. He turns away from Minghao and instead focuses on his computer. “And I’m a pre-med student who just wants to sleep before 2 AM. I mean, what kind of uni student goes to bed at ten?”

Minghao pulls the blankets tighter around him, sinking deeper into his mattress and into the oncoming sleepiness.

“I told you. The responsible kind.”

Seungkwan’s grumbling about something under his breath, but Minghao barely hears it because it’s as if the world around him is turning darker and in mere minutes, he falls into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Minghao wakes up the next morning to the sound of his alarm, the glaring noise invading right through his previously peaceful slumber. He fumbles around for a bit before he finds his phone among the sheets. Minghao’s fingers move over the screen as he turns the alarm off with squinted eyes. He rolls onto his side and it’s no surprise when he sees Seungkwan still snoring into his pillow, his covers hanging halfway off the bed.

Minghao turns his attention back to his phone and sees that he has a text. It was sent an hour ago from an unknown number.

_hey, it’s jun. i got your e-mail last night. when’s your first class? i’ll be at the library from 10 till around lunch time so maybe we could meet up instead? only if it’s cool with you though._

“The fuck,” Minghao mutters under his breath. He’s no skeptic but a random guy asking you to meet up with him just to borrow a book when you clearly said you’d return it to the library first is a little worrisome for him. Besides, Minghao still hasn’t let go of his druggie theory.

Minghao’s first class coincidentally starts at eleven and he _did_ say he’d return it before his first class, so he has no choice but to head over to the library at the said time. Minghao bites his lip as he types out a reply.

_meeting up’s alright with me but i kinda /have/ to return the book first you know._

Minghao sends the text and jumps right out of bed, intending on getting a little breakfast before heading to the library. He hurriedly dresses up, deciding that last night’s shower was good enough to last him through his three classes today. He grabs his bag off the floor and makes a beeline for the door, but not before giving Seungkwan a hard shove, effectively waking the sophomore up. 

“See ya later, buddy.” Minghao laughs as Seungkwan lets out a string of profanities. Minghao shuts the door behind him, hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his jacket. 

Minghao arrives at the library at 10:30, foam cup filled with instant coffee warm in his right hand. He downs the rest of his drink as he walks up to the double glass doors, dropping the cup into the trash can right next to the entrance.

Minghao enters as he’s slipping his bag off his shoulders. He walks up to the checkout counter, book in hand and ready to cut all ties with the possible druggie that’s been messaging him since last night.

Minghao hands the book in and the librarian takes it without even looking up, her wire-rimmed glasses nearly slipping off of her sharp nose. Minghao’s just about ready to leave when he hears a voice speak up from behind him. 

“Are you Minghao?”

The junior turns around and comes face to face with a tall, good-looking guy with pointed facial features and a warm-enough smile gracing his lips. Minghao blinks and for a moment, he forgets how to speak because _holy shit_ this guy is really handsome.

“Uh, Junhui?” Minghao almost stutters but he manages to keep his voice steady. His eyes run over the other boy’s body and he wonders how someone can look so good in a plain, white v-neck and black jeans. _Definitely_ not a druggie.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Junhui’s smiling with his teeth now and Minghao thinks that there should be a chorus of sighing girls somewhere.

Minghao hikes his backpack further up his shoulder. “Oh, well, I just returned that book you needed.” Minghao nods towards the checkout counter. “Are you majoring in psych, too?”

Junhui shakes his head, a piece of brown hair falling loose from his perfectly styled fringed. He carefully tucks it back into place. “Nope. Drama. My prof suggested I take it as an elective. You know, to help me better understand the characters I play.”

Minghao raises an eyebrow, but he’s impressed. He’s never met a drama major before. He’s seen some of them rehearsing in the auditorium and on the courtyard, but he’s never actually talked to one. _That explains the extremely good looks. This guy was born to be on stage._

“In that case, your professor was right to suggest that. Studying human behavior can really help you,” Minghao remarks as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He doesn’t know what to say next, so he decides that he’s leaving.

“I, uh, have to go now. I have class in fifteen minutes.”

Junhui nods, and Minghao takes this as a sign to leave, so he turns on his heel and heads for the door. He stops in his tracks when he hears Junhui call out in a voice that’s almost too loud for the library.

“Wait!” Minghao turns around and sees Junhui walking over. “I haven’t thanked you properly for coming all the way here to return the book on my request. 

Minghao’s fairly surprised at his words, but a smile tugs on his lips nonetheless. “It’s no problem. I needed to return it, anyway.”

Minghao thinks that that’s the last of it, that he can get to class and go back to his life that did not include the mystery that was Wen Junhui, but Junhui himself says something that makes all of Minghao’s brain activity pause. 

“No, seriously. I feel kinda bad for all this and I probably sounded like a creep in my e-mail, so I was thinking, if you aren’t doing anything later, can I maybe take you out for lunch?” 

Minghao blinks. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He notes that maybe all aspiring actors possess this kind of spontaneity, adlibbing lines and coming up with ways on how to improve their acting, but Minghao wasn’t expecting to be thrown into a drama of his own. 

“Do you do this to every person you’ve ever asked a favor from?” Minghao means this in good nature, but he also wants to know whether abruptly asking someone out on a date was Junhui’s usual style or not.

Junhui laughs, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “No, not really. You’re the first person I’ve ever done this to.”

“ _’This’_? What, asked someone out on a date?”

“No, like, ask someone for a favor _then_ ask them out on a date.”

_Well, it’s good to know that he doesn’t take advantage of people like that._

“So, you’re acknowledging that this is a date?”

Junhui seems to be taken by surprise because his mouth hangs open and his eyebrows shoot up, but it only takes a moment for his movie-star smile to come back.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Junhui shrugs, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk.

Minghao’s never had someone ask him out properly before; it was always aimless making out at parties and one-night (two-night? Maybe three-night?) stands and it always came down to Minghao being thoroughly confused and frustrated with himself. So, in retrospect, Junhui’s invitation seemed like a very promising thing.

“My first class ends at 12:30 and my next one starts at two,” Minghao informs Junhui. It’s not like him to just accept someone’s proposal like that, but then again, he’s never been in this situation before.

“Great! I’ll pick you up after class?” Junhui’s face is lit up and the sunlight streaming through the huge library windows further punctuates his god-like features. 

“Don’t you have your own classes to go to?” Minghao asks.

“Yeah, just one. Later at five,” Junhui answers. Minghao can’t pretend that he’s not slightly confused by this.

“Then, what are you doing at the library at ten in the morning?”

Junhui looks at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. “Meeting you.”

“Yeah, but you said you’d be here till lunchtime,” Minghao shoots back.

Junhui looks him straight in the eye. “You never texted me back saying when your first class starts.”

At this point, Minghao’s definitely more than slightly confused. Not even his own friends would get up a full eight hours before they had to just to meet up with him. But, weirdly, the idea of a stranger doing just that sends a wave of feelings through him. It makes Minghao feel as if he’s appreciated

“Are you stalking me?” Minghao immediately regrets saying this when he sees the look of horror cross Junhui’s face. “Wait, no—I’m kidding. What I meant to say is, it’s really thoughtful of you to wait for me like that.”

Minghao’s thankful when he sees Junhui’s shoulders slacken up, his expression going back to its previously relaxed state.

Minghao glances at his watch and realizes that he’s going to be late if he doesn’t leave right now. He starts to walk backwards, eyes still trained on Junhui. 

“I really have to go now. I’ll be at the liberal arts building, lecture hall number five. See you later, okay?”

Minghao doesn’t wait for a reply before he runs out of the building.

 

* * *

 

Minghao often says that he’s the responsible uni student but Seungkwan would probably laugh his ass off if he found out that Minghao was daydreaming about Junhui the whole time during his General Anthropology lecture. Okay, maybe ‘daydreaming’ wasn’t the word, more like _thinking_. Minghao thought about Junhui’s perfectly chiseled jaw and toned arms, and the way he spoke, the way he seemed to hold himself with such ease, and by the time the class was over, Minghao had learned next to nothing. 

Minghao walks out of the lecture hall, neck craning to see if Junhui really was waiting for him. He spots the familiar brown waves that sat atop Junhui’s head and Minghao almost chokes when he sees how good he looks leaning up against a wall like that. He rushes over to Junhui, dodging other students and practically elbowing his way through. Minghao’s a little disheveled by the time he presents himself in front of Junhui, but he doesn’t really care.

Junhui takes one look at him and smiles. “Shall we go?”

Junhui takes him to a cheap (but still delicious) Chinese place just outside of campus and for the first few minutes after ordering, they don’t speak a word to each other. It isn’t until the food has arrived and they’re actually eating do they start a conversation.

“So, what’s your deal?” Minghao asks, mouth full of noodles. He doesn’t even care if he looks ridiculous right now; he hasn’t eaten anything other than dining hall food in weeks and the noodles were something he greatly missed about his hometown.

“What do you mean?” Junhui absentmindedly picks at his chicken, eyes focused on nothing else but Minghao.

“Why ask me out on a whim?”

Junhui snorts. “How are you so sure that I asked you out on a whim?”

Minghao smiles knowingly. “Body language.”

 “You can never lie to a psych major, can you?” Minghao notices that Junhui’s mirroring his expression and being right across from him gave Minghao a whole new perspective on Junhui’s extremely attractive face.

“Nope.” 

Junhui just laughs and eats, no longer playing around with his food. Minghao does the same, not wanting to press on the matter any further. If there’s one thing he’s learned from being a psych major, it’s that you should never put anyone under any unnecessary pressure. 

“My friend Wonwoo is really into tarot reading and all that shit,” Junhui begins, and it’s been about ten minutes since one of them said anything, so Minghao is a little perplexed at the sudden statement.

“And he knows this person that does readings and he brought me along with him the other night,” Junhui continues. “So, I had my cards read and the reader said something about encountering someone that would change my life.” 

Junhui stops there and Minghao doesn’t really need to think about it any further.

“You think _I_ would change your life? And you actually believe that?” Minghao’s tone was incredulous but he was smiling.

“Well, I didn’t really believe it at first but, when I saw your name on that list of borrowers, it immediately stood out to me. You know, being Chinese and all. 

Minghao shakes his head and lets out a laugh. “You are so weird.”

“That’s not the way to talk to somebody who just treated you to lunch,” Junhui pouts, crossing his arms for added effect.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Minghao beams up at Junhui. “And thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Junhui slowly ingrained himself into Minghao’s daily life. His occasional texts of ‘good night :)’ and ‘eat well!’ turned into sneaky messages being sent from under the table during lectures. Throw in a few late night calls and unplanned dates as well, and you instantly have a happily distracted Minghao.

Of course, all of this didn’t escape Seungkwan’s notice. It was after Minghao comes home from a particularly lengthy make out session in Junhui’s car that Seungkwan brings the topic up.

“Are you gonna tell me who you’ve been fucking for the past few weeks or am I gonna have to force it out of you?” Seungkwan chides, not even looking up from the textbook he was reading.

Minghao feigns confusion as he kicks the door closed, shoulders shrugging off the jacket he was wearing. He realizes with a start that it’s Junhui’s.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minghao calmly replies.

“Bullshit.” Seungkwan deadpans as he turns around in his chair. He glances over at the leather jacket in Minghao’s hand before giving him a pointed look. “That’s not even yours.”

Minghao sighs as he throws the jacket at the foot of his bed. He kicks off his shoes and sprawls out on top of his covers, eyes staring at the ceiling.

“His name’s Junhui.” Minghao says carefully. “And we met because he needed a book I borrowed from the library and because he thought I was gonna change his life forever through a tarot card reading.” 

There’s a slight pause before Seungkwan shrugs and turns back to his work. “There are worse ways to meet your significant other.”

“He’s not my significant other.” Minghao corrects. “And we’re not fucking. At least not yet.”

“Again, bullshit.” Seungkwan holds a finger up and Minghao wants to throw a chair at him for sounding so condescending. “You won’t stop texting the guy and you even stay up till 3 AM talking to him. What happened to responsible student Minghao?

It’s true that they haven’t openly discussed where they stood at present, and they haven’t gone all the way, but Minghao’s not delusional enough to think that you need to have sex first before you get to call yourselves a couple. He of all people should know that sex does not equate to a relationship. And that’s the problem. There was no sex _and_ no relationship. So, what the fuck are they doing?

Minghao draws out a long, exaggerated sigh.

“I guess we just haven’t talked about it yet.”

 

* * *

 

Junhui lives alone in an apartment that sits at the edge of campus and this alone makes Minghao extremely happy because the underlying threat of a roommate interrupting them is nonexistent.

So, Minghao takes advantage of this as he lets out a groan that could be heard from all over Junhui’s home. It’s not his fault; it’s Junhui’s. The way his lips work at Minghao’s neck as Junhui further presses him down onto the couch could probably make _anyone_ lose their fucking minds. 

“I might live alone but I still have neighbors, you know,” Junhui chuckles as he slides his hands under Minghao’s shirt, warm fingers trailing up his torso. Minghao whimpers and arches into Junhui.

“Can I ask you something?” It’s been eating away at Minghao’s thoughts since he had that conversation with Seungkwan and Minghao feels like he might die if he doesn’t address this any sooner.

“Sure,” was Junhui’s distracted reply, his fingers skimming the waistband of Minghao’s jeans. 

“What are we?”

Junhui actually pulls away from where he was peppering kisses on Minghao’s jaw and looks at him as if Minghao grew a second head.

“This isn’t a romcom, Minghao.”

“I know, but I want to find out where we stand.”

Junhui pushes the fabric of Minghao’s shirt up to his chest and Minghao lets him pull it off of him. Junhui continues his slow journey down Minghao’s body and Minghao almost forgets about the topic they were previously talking about. 

“We can be whatever the fuck you want us to be,” Junhui mumbles against the skin of Minghao’s stomach, causing the younger one to shiver involuntarily.

“Boyfriends?” Minghao lets out shakily as Junhui unbuckles his belt and Minghao realizes that s _hit, shit, shit, it’s happening tonight. It’s finally gonna happen tonight, thank fuck_.

Junhui leaves a kiss on Minghao’s hipbone as he pulls his jeans and boxers down, letting Minghao’s erection spring free.

“If that’s what you want.”

And in a second, Junhui has his lips around Minghao’s cock and Minghao is so overwhelmed because _god_ , he hasn’t had anyone suck him off in so long and it feels so new to him after months of not receiving any action. 

Junhui makes these lewd, sucking noises that has Minghao squirming underneath him, his hips snapping up to fuck into Junhui’s mouth. Junhui doesn’t seem to mind though, because he’s taking Minghao’s cock like his life depends on it and he doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex either because Minghao is sure that he just hit the back of Junhui’s throat but the older doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

It’s when Junhui looks up at Minghao, eyes dark and lips stretched to accommodate Minghao into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head, that Minghao comes right down Junhui’s throat, his nails dragging against Junhui’s scalp as he threads his fingers through Junhui’s hair.

Minghao suspects that Junhui has done this countless of times before, because he doesn’t let a single drop of come out of his mouth, his tongue darting out to catch the few drops that has spilled out at the corners of his lips.

Minghao pushes himself up on his elbows. He eyes Junhui, whose chest was rising and falling at almost the same rate as Minghao’s and he couldn’t help but notice the faint outline of Junhui’s bulge through his jeans.

“Need some help?” Minghao’s still in his post-orgasm state but he manages to catch the small nod Junhui sends his way. He scrambles to get on his knees as Junhui does the same, his hands reaching out to undo the older boy’s belt.

Seconds later, Junhui’s pants fall with a loud clank as his belt buckle makes contact with the wooden floorboard. Junhui pushes Minghao off the couch, his pupils blown wide and filled with anticipation.

“On your knees,” Junhui practically growls as Minghao obeys, crawling in between Junhui’s open thighs. Minghao takes ahold of Junhui’s cock, giving it a few pumps to gauge Junhui’s reaction. The older seems to be in favor of this because his mouth is hanging open in a silent moan and his cheeks are flushed a deep pink.

“Your mouth, Minghao, _god_ , I want your mouth,” Junhui pleads and it’s such a beautiful sound that Minghao considers continuing his slow pace but his desire to see Junhui come undone overpowers all of his other thoughts, so he brings his lips up to the tip of Junhui’s cock, his tongue darting out to lick at the precome.

Minghao takes half of Junhui in when he hears him groan out impatiently. Minghao starts to move, his hand working on what his mouth can’t reach. He keeps this up, steadily bringing Junhui closer and closer to his release, but to Minghao’s surprise, Junhui pushes him away, a string of saliva still connecting Minghao’s lips to his cock.

“Will you let me come on your face?” Junhui asks breathlessly as he stands up from the couch, knees wobbly and his stance unsteady. Minghao backs up a little before straightening out his posture so he’s eye level with Junhui’s cock. Minghao peers up at Junhui through his lashes and nods, his hands gripping at Junhui’s thighs in an attempt to steady both himself and Junhui. 

Junhui pumps at his cock furiously, his fist almost a blur in Minghao’s eyes. It takes—one, two, three—more pumps before Junhui’s come is landing all over Minghao’s face and chest, some even making its way onto Minghao’s bubblegum hair.

After Junhui’s shuddering ceases, he falls back down onto the couch, his head thrown back as he basks in his satisfaction. Minghao crawls over him, his knees on either side of Junhui. The older’s hands automatically come up to rest on Minghao’s hips, a lazy grin plastered on Junhui’s face. 

Junhui reaches a hand up to wipe away at Minghao’s cheek, Junhui’s come perfectly decorating the younger’s soft features. Junhui sticks his thumb into Minghao’s mouth and Minghao gladly takes it, his fingers encircling Junhui’s wrist as he sucks his finger clean.

“Boyfriends, huh?” Junhui muses, tilting his head to the side as he studies Minghao. Minghao nods.

Junhui reaches up to the back of Minghao’s head, effectively keeping Minghao in place as he kisses him—tongue and all.

Junhui pulls away, both his and Minghao’s lips swollen.

“We can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the last of this series there's one (or two?) more coming in the next couple of months so you have that to look forward to lmao
> 
> adios~


End file.
